disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Oswald
Oswald is a character created by the user Mushu. Application located here. Abilities Agile, clever, able to take off his own head and other body parts with no ill effects, superhuman strength, could use his ears as a helicopter rotor. Personality Oswald is portrayed as being rough, bitter and short-tempered around anyone he doesn't trust. He became cynical due to all those years of being forgotten, and also developed sympathy for those who suffered a similar fate to his. He previously had a strong jealousy and hatred to his brother, Mickey, due to Mickey's fame, but after meeting Mickey during troubling times, Oswald learned to trust him as a brother after seeing how Mickey cared about him. Besides this, Oswald took after Mickey in many ways, being mischievous, adventurous, and never escapes trouble even though he can find his way through cunning and wit. He enjoys making others laugh, but he always tries to do the right thing. He can also be quite friendly if he wants to be. Opinions of Other Characters Mickey Mouse: Always will help his brother out in dire situations. It's good to see him again. Daisy Duck: How would she react if she found out about the animatronic version of her? Best to not mention it. Donald Duck: Best not to get him angry, if his experience with animatronic Donald was any indication. Goofy: Just like the animatronic version. Including the durability. History Before Mickey Mouse, Walt Disney and his co-worker, Ub Iwerks, modeled and created Oswald. After a rough start, Oswald started to gain popularity, having many adventures. However, when Walt demanded an increased budget from Charles Mintz, Mintz instead told Disney that he was going to cut the budget, and if Walt didn't agree, he would take Oswald for himself. Not wanting to give in, Walt refused, and with that Oswald lost his father, and with that, his popularity. Being forgotten by the world, Oswald soon was contacted by the wizard, Yensid, who created a world for Oswald and other forgotten characters to live in peace. Oswald was set to be the ruler of this new world, to help other forgotten characters. Everything was good, although Oswald was still sad that he was forgotten. Alongside bringing in forgotten characters, Oswald learned that forgotten objects and concepts were also brought into the Wasteland.This was how he learned about his brother, as merchandise after merchandise came into the world. Oswald soon grew bitter of Mickey's success, even trying to escape the Wasteland at times. But all that changed one day... Without warning, the world was distorted and ruined by what was known as the Thinner Disaster. Alongside this catastrophe, a new being known as the Shadow Blot came into the world, with the Mad Doctor betraying Oswald for the Shadow Blot. After a long battle, Oswald and Ortensia sealed the Blot inside a large jug, but at the cost of Ortensia's life. Ever since, Oswald guarded the jug while nursing his grudge against Mickey. Eventually though, the day came where Mickey himself came to the world. Mickey, brought against his will by the Shadow Blot, Oswald reluctantly helped Mickey Mouse get out of the Wasteland. After defeating a fake Shadow Blot, Mickey revealed that it was his fault for the Thinner Disaster and the Blot. Oswald, furious, accidentally releases the real Blot, who steals Mickey's heart and begins to destroy the Wasteland. Mickey and Oswald teams up again to release Mickey's heart from the Shadow Blot and destroy him, resulting in the Wasteland being returned to it's former glory and resulting in Ortensia being revived. Things were once again great, and Oswald's relation with Mickey grew. Years later, the Mad Doctor returns to Wasteland, claiming to have reformed and offering to help protect the world against a new threat in the form of natural disasters. Oswald was convinced that the Mad Doctor was good again, though Ortensia wasn't convinced at all, resulting in her and Gremlin Gus bringing Mickey Mouse back to the Wasteland. Oswald and Mickey teamed up to figure out what was really going on, and after a while, they found out about the Mad Doctor's plans to give himself popularity and restore himself to a toon at the cost of all the other forgotten toons. Mickey and Oswald defeated the Mad Doctor, saving the Wasteland once more. Sometime after, Oswald received a mysterious letter. The letter was from Yensid, who explained that Mickey was leading the Forces of Good against evil, and that they would need all the help they can get. It also explained that thanks to Mickey's efforts, Oswald's popularity was being restored, allowing the bunny to travel out of the Wasteland. After explaining to Ortensia and his children and wishing them well, Oswald left the Wasteland, stepping out into the world that has forgotten him. It was time for Oswald the Lucky Rabbit to make his return. Threads Participated In Other *Oswald is great with gizmos and gadgets, to the point where he usually holds onto a remote control to help him control machinery. Gallery Oswald.jpg Oswald 1.jpg Category:Characters